Geostigma: The Syndrom
by burt0
Summary: Well the final installment of Haru's story, it really has nothing to do with Haru though, it explains what happens in the second. more like T


Notes: HI!... I mean wassup peeps? My new, partial depressing story, partly during Advent Children! This is inspired by the true story of Denzel. Once I remember the link ill paste it!

Declaration of not owning! I decided to use something new: I own the only consisting of little kid, otherworldly known as, Kai.

A young boy walked down the bustling streets of Midgar, holding a sturdy pole found in the slums. A thing people referred to as Meteo or Meteor had appeared in the sky. He didn't know what it was or what would happen, the only thing he was sure of was that almost everyday it got bigger and bigger. About a week later, the child was standing in what remained of Sector 7. A whole team had it set up so if one wished to, one could go through the remains and look through interesting items. A newspaper fell down the from above, the boy picked it up, " METEOR DEAD FOR EARTH, MIDGAR POPULATION IS TAKING COVER IN THE SLUMS" The boy suddenly heard shouts, he looked up and there was loud noises coming from the ShinRa building.

He ran up to be blown back with a torrent of winds, the ShinRa tower had exploded due to Meteor crashing into it, already damaged from an earlier explosion the building was obliterated, while people were running away, chunks of concrete and metal crushed them while they ran. The kid started running to the slums when a huge beam of light and waterish stuff, lifestream shot from the ground below him he was tossed hundreds of feet into the air, he was so close to Meteor that its heat was burning his skin. He started to fall back towards the ground. The impact of his body hitting the ground was devastating. Lying there burned so much his skin was blackish, all he could do was stare at the oncoming Meteor. Suddenly there was a white flash, he passed out. "Kai?" The boy woke up to a brunette wearing a pink dress helping him to his feet, he found out he was fine. "Who are you?" Kai, the boy, asked, "And how do you know my name?" "That, my dear child, is soon to be answered." The woman smiled wickedly, "You have been infected, soon enough the geostigma will take you." "What are you talking about?" Kai screamed.

"AAAGH!" Kai woke up, finding all of Midgar destroyed, well so that part looked.

He started to get up and walk around, hundreds were dead, he found out that the vision came true. He was ok, sudden pain struck his arm. He grabbed it and noticed a black oozing substance. The picture of the woman appeared in his mind, with a man this time, no one he had ever seen, with long silver hair, but the strange thing was, that they were kissing. When they stopped she did the same evil smile, "soon you shall know…."

He wandered around until he found his way into sector five, there at the church was a motorcycle. He noticed a younger kid maybe five years younger collapse. He ran up to see what happened.

"Hey, what the hell! Some one! AMBULANCE! DOCTOR!"

A blonde haired man walked out of the old church, "Whats going on? Holy crap!" The man called someone and told the person where they were….

Two Years Later…...

Kai walked towards the new 7th heaven, two years earlier he ran off, worried that the people would blame him for the younger boy's incident. He walked up to the doors when he noticed a man in a leather coat. The man looked at the Kai, "Why, come with me and you can have your illness cured…."

Kai looked at the man and simply replied, "No."

"Well, well, you don't really have a say in the MATTER!" The man drew a double bladed katana and held it Kai's throat.

Kai took out his pipe and slammed it into the man's side, before the man had a chance to react he ran off. As he was running the pain struck his leg, he flipped over and crashed into a pile of trash. Trash is everywhere in the slums, you know. The same man from two years ago came out.

"Kadaj, you again?" The man grimaced.

"Brother, brother, brother…. Too bad you don't understand the power of Geostigma. Mother will have none of this heroic nonsense!" Kadaj smiled.

The man drew his huge sword and charged at Kadaj. Kadaj jumped to the side and counterattacked the man. A powerful uppercut sent the man flying into the air. Kadaj jumped up after the man who had regained his senses, both weapons clashed, sending shockwaves into the sky. Kai stood in amazement; the two men were literally flying through the air. Each time the swords clashed, they went higher into the air. Kadaj blocked the man's forward thrust and hit him over the head. Quickly recovering the man grabbed Kadaj's arm. He threw him downward, as Kadaj hit the ground the whole area exploded in dust. Karu was thrown backwards, a sharp pole stabbed him in the back

"AAGH, MOTHER F-!" Kai screamed but was cut off when the geostigma came back, it struck him so hard that he passed out.

"Kid?" The man jumped off the building he was on and landed hard. His legs throbbed but he ran over to Kai, picked him up and brought him inside 7th heaven.

"Cloud, what the hell is that!" A large muscular black man shouted.

"It's a child, Kadaj was trying to take him, by force." Cloud put Kai down on a couch and went upstairs.

Kai woke up, looked around. The whole place was empty, he noticed it must have been at least two in the morning, well that's what the clock said. As he got up he decided to see if there was anything to eat. He heard a breathing noise and saw a man, sleeping in a chair, only one arm, the other had some sort of claw thing where his hand would be. He just stood there, staring at him.

"His name is Haru, one year ago his fiancée, Aeris, died, a gang killed her. Took his only arm too…. He hasn't said a word since that day, not even muttered.

"No, Cloud, you have the story wrong," Haru muttered, "It wasn't a gang, it was Sephiroth, he apparently had something I didn't, nope, wasn't a past, maybe the long flowing silver hair, I'll never know." He went on, " After Cloud delivered the finishing blow to Majic, Sephiroth came, Aeris was swoon, she immediately fell for him. When I tried to talk some sense into her she drew her pole and held it to my throat. We fought, in one swift move my only real arm was gone, after that, my life has gone downhill…"

"Haru, you talked!" Cloud stammered, "Wow, I forgot your voice, used to be cheery…"

"Cloud, things have changed, I have geostigma, you have geostigma, Denzel has geostigma, even this new kid HAS GEOSTIGMA! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT GOD DAMNIT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE EARLY FROM THIS!" Haru shouted, "WE PROBABLY ONLY HAVE WEEKS, NO, DAYS LEFT! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SWEETHEART AND LET IT TAKE YOU!"

With that Haru stormed out of the room. Suddenly a form of Aeris appeared.

"Wow, I really did this eh? Hahaha!"

"The woman from my vision!"

Haru heard her voice and ran in sword drawn, "YOU BITCH!" He swung down at Aeris, she materialized and took out her staff.

"You don't GET IT, do you Haru!" She smiled.

"You think this is all a joke, don't you Aeris? You ruined my life, I though you LOVED ME!" Haru shouted. Sword and staff clashed, Haru jumped up into the air and bolted downward at Aeris, she blocked this and swung her staff at Haru's head, he flew into the nearby wall. As he was getting steady, Aeris lunged at him, her staff had two, two foot blades on each end. Haru jumped up, the weapons clashed again, and again. Haru was running out of energy fast, she had infinite amounts of it. Haru swung downward and missed, Aeris saw an open and stabbed Haru right in the stomach.

"I thought you loved me…" He fell down.

Aeris smirked and picked up Haru with magic, she put her staff to his throat, Kai couldn't take it, he picked up his pipe and charged at her. She saw him coming and held out her hand, suddenly the geostigma hit Kai. The black substance came out of his mouth, he clutched his stomach and fell down, crying. Aeris resumed, she inched the staff closer and closer to Haru's throat. In a desperate move Haru kicked up, hitting Aeris in the face, he smiled, his grayish eyes glinting.

A/N: Welp, you might of figured this out, this is the last of the Haru Trilogy, I lied, I don't feel like killing him yet… maniacal grin


End file.
